Finding Our Way Back Together
by thamker
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in High School. They lose contact but when fate brings them back together what will happen will they make the most of it or will they lose out on a second chance of love. All human Canon pairing. BxE AxJ ExR
1. The Past going into the Future

_**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize. **_

**Chapter 1 – The Past going into the Future**

**Bella POV:**

The 3 o' clock bell rang, signaling the end of the day and the end of the week as far as anybody on campus was concerned. All the students in the class stood up and started to exit the classroom.

"Have a good weekend class." I called out to the kids as they were crowding each other to get out of the door first. "You to Ms. Swan." Ms. Swan that would be me, well Bella Swan. I am 24 years old, and teach 9th grade English. I am ordinary in the looks department, brown hair with matching eyes. I only stand at 5'5".

The classroom emptied out in no time after all it was Friday. I sat at my desk looking out at the empty classroom. Remembering back when I was on the other side of the desk. I didn't have to much regret when it came to high school. The only thing that came to my mind was Edward Cullen.

By now we should be married, maybe even expecting our first child. But for all I know he could be dead. Why didn't I ever ask him our? I don't think I realized then that he could be the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.

It all started in 9th grade; I was taking level one Spanish. Edward was a year ahead of me in school but he still needed a foreign language credit. I noticed him and he looked up at me from the group of girls that was surrounding him. Briefly we smiled at each other. I sat in the next row from him and two seats back all year long. During that year he helped me a lot to pass the class, helping me congregate me verbs and what not.

The next year Edward and I no longer saw each other on a daily basis. We did every once in a while hang out before school or we would enjoy lunch together sometimes. But we each had our own set of friends that we had before we meet each other and that is the group we hung out with now. I think that was the year I realized I had feelings for Edward Cullen. More than friends feeling, I wanted to date him. My two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale felt two different ways about Edward. Alice didn't dislike him but she wasn't his biggest fan either, she was pleasant to him when he hung out with our group. Rosalie on the other hand just plain didn't like him, and was always making comments about him. Both behind his back and to Edward's face. But that was Rosalie for you; she had a tough exterior and was hard to get through to. (I don't think she would have liked me much but when we where six I invited her to my pretty princess birthday party and we have been friends since.) The year went on and Edward and I remained friends.

The following year I was now in 11th grade, and Edward was in 12th. That year we got closer, but still nothing more than friends. I would dress up and do a little make-up to see if I could impress him and see if he would ask me out. I never had the nerve to do ask him out myself. If he did notice than he didn't say anything and he never asked me out. That year we ate lunch together more and he even have me a few rides home from school when we would stay late to study for a class we had, not at the same time but the same class. In my year book he wrote the sweetest message anybody could ever write.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are a great friend and a nice person. Thank you for all the laughs and craziness between us. I will miss you but I'll be happy knowing I have a friend like you._

_Thanks again,  
Edward Cullen_

After that Edward graduated top of his class, and I didn't get to spend any real length of time with him. Alice convinced me to join a social network in our senior year. I did of course because Alice always gets her way. Edward found me and we exchanged a few messages back and forth. Nothing serious but he did seem happy to find me. We lost contact; I got deleted off his friend list.

The next time I seen Edward Cullen I was starting my first semester at the University of Washington. It was about a week before classes started and I was buying my books at the campus book store. He recognized me first.

"Bella is that you?" He asked. I looked up; already knowing who the voice belonged to. Even though it had been over a year I knew it was Edward.

"Yeah it's me Edward." He drops the hand that he was holding, his eyes sparkling as he embraces me. The hug only last a few seconds. If looks could kill I would be in a grave at the Forks Cemetery at the moment thanks to the young women Edward was with.

"This is Tanya, my fiancée." He finally introduces her. "Tanya, meet Bella, we went to high school together."

"Oh" The strawberry blonde said in a small voice. I gave her a small smile and put my hand up to say hi. "Tanya goes to the university." I nodded my head feeling sicker by the second. I am sad but happy when it was their turn to get helped. I was glad to have seen Edward, to know that he was alive and well, but I wanted him to with me not that strawberry blonde.

I have since looked Edward Cullen up on that same social network. He is single or at least he was the last time he was on. It has been several years since he was last on.

My cell phone rang bringing me back from my trip down memory lane. It's Alice.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey where are you at?"

"Still at school, why?" 

"Bella its 3:30. You are supposed to be at my house by now."

"Its 3:30?" I asked looking at my watch. Sure enough it was 3:30. "I am leaving now."

"Okay bye."

"Bye Alice." I hung up the phone, grabbed a few things and my purse and left the campus. I was going out with Alice tonight. She says she is tired of seeing me all alone and she was going to find a guy that she could hook me up with.

I drove over to my best friend's house which only took seven minutes, I pulled into her drive way and shut off my car. Once at her door I knocked on the blue door and before I could get a second know in Alice already had the door open. There stood my pixie of a friend who only stood at 4'9", black hair in a bob cut that framed her face perfectly, and her hazel eyes shinning as the sun caught them. Or maybe the shine was from how excited she was getting due to that fact that her very own life size Barbie was standing in front of her, and we where about to play Bella Barbie.

Alice took me by the arm and closed the front door, then proceeded to drag me up the stairs.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to meet us at the club." Rosalie our other best friend had meet Emmet t in her first year of college. They got married two later. Rosalie was tall and blonde. Her hair matched the golden rays of the sun and her blue eyes rivaled the blue of the oceans. She was tall 5"7', and tough as nails. Emmett her husband looked like he was one of those freaky body builders but he really wasn't. He was tall and muscular. And when he smiled had the cutest dimples, every baby should be jealous of him. He had dark brown kind of curly hair with almond brown eyes. He was fun to be around and loved to joke and play around. It's easy to see why Rosalie fell in love with him.

"What about Jasper?" I asked. Jasper is Alice fiancée. He was Alice's high school sweetheart, and just got the nerve to ask her to marry him not to long ago.

"He is subbing for a friend at the community college." Jasper had quiet his job at Forks High School at the beginning of the year to take a job with the Clallam Community College, which had a campus near Port Angeles. He was really after a job with the University of Washington but at the time they don't have any job openings.

I washed my hair by leaning over the side of Alice's bathtub. Once the shampoo and conditioner were out of my hair I wrapped a towel around my hair and washed the little bit of make up off my face in the bathroom sink. Alice would redo my make up once she had me dressed.

We arrived at Alice's favorite club _New Moon_. Alice dressed me in this blue silky dress with thin straps that were made of these fake diamonds with blue heels to match. She was dressed in a simple black mini dress that fitted her like a glove.

Alice went off to find Rosalie and Emmett while I went and sat at the bar. Do I have me usual or do I go for something different? I was here to have fun so I went with something fun an apple martini. Once I had my drink in hand I set off to find Rose, Alice and Emmett.

I found them not to far from the bar counter. They were sitting at a round table with four chairs. There was jello shot in front of everybody including me. Alice picked up her shot glass.

"To Bella find a man."

"To Bella finding a man." The others resounded. I blushed of course. We did the shot. Three jello shots and the apple martini later Alice drug me out on the dance floor.

After an hour of tripping over my own two feet I was leaving the dance floor. I was making my way to where Emmett was sitting at our table. There was a guy with him; I couldn't make him out since he had his back to me. I took my seat once I reached the table; sitting next to Emmett with the mystery guy was sitting directly across from me. He was sitting so the light was not touching his face and I could not make it out. He turned to me as to acknowledge my presence.

"Bella Swan is that you?" A voice from my past asked.

A/n: I have this new idea for this story and it just would not go away. Doesn't worry I am not abandoning my other story The Misadventures of Us.

As always review please it really does help with writing the next chapter.


	2. Coffee

A/n: I am going to try to get one chapter out a week but I can't make any promises. After all I do work and sometimes get writers block. Most of this chapter is dialog.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

_**Chapter 2 – Coffee**_

Bella POV  


Edward and I stayed at the club until after midnight talking and catching up some. It turned out that he knew Emmett from way back when, when they both played baseball as kids. He told that after high school he almost joined the Army but figured that, that really was not for him. When they began to close the club down for the night we exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up again real soon.

I woke up at 11:30, with only a mild hangover. I went to the bathroom and took two aspirin and got in the shower turning it to scalding hot. I spent over a half hour in the shower, deciding to get out because one there was no more hot water and two my stomach was starting to growl. I dried off and put on my bathrobe and tied it before going into the kitchen. I made myself some pancakes, and poured myself a glass of milk. I put some butter and syrup on my pancakes and sat down to eat them.

After I was done eating I washed my dishes and dressed in jeans and a cream colored sweater. I saw a red light on my cell phone blinking. I had a missed called. I flipped open the small pink phone, it was from Edward. I listened to the message; he wanted to know if I wanted to meet him for coffee later. I called Alice first.

"Yes Bells." She answered her phone.

"Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?"

"Edward asked me to have coffee with him." I gushed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing he left a message on my phone while I was in the shower."

"Call him Bella." She urged me. "Then call me back and let me know how it went."

"Fine Alice." I laughed. I hung up the phone with Alice and tossed the phone back and forth in my hand, accidently dropping my phone on the floor causing the battery to fall out. I picked the pieces up and popped the battery back on along with the back of the phone. I turned the phone back and taking a deep breath once it was on. I dialed Edward's number and put it up to my ear as I apprehensively waited for him to answer.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella I am so glad you called me back. Would you like to have coffee with me this afternoon?"

"That would be great."

"How about that café down on 2nd street?"

"Sure, what time?"

"4:00" He said. I looked down at my watch. It was almost 1:00 pm now that would work well for me, I could grade some papers before going to meet with Edward.

"Sounds excellent." 

"Okay see you then Bella."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I got the test that my students took yesterday to grade. I would call Alice when I was on my way to meet with Edward, I am nervous enough with out the adding help of my best friend.

Just before 3:00 I was done grading and but the papers in the bag I use to carry my work between home and school. I then went into my room and put on some light make up, finishing the look off with my favorite lip gloss. I called Alice back and told her I was on my way.

I arrived at the coffee shop with ten minutes to spare. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach really start to flutter. I ordered a decaf coffee, knowing that if I got a regular coffee I would not be able to sleep later tonight, and a pastry. I found a small secluded table and sat down to wait for Edward. I didn't have long to wait, and he looked even better than what I remembered from last night. Alcohol was no longer making my vision foggy. He was mouth watering. He walked in wearing a black button up and a pair of jeans. His hair looked s if all he did was run his hand through it a few times. His eyes shone brighter than any jade or emerald. Edward gave me a wave before ordering his coffee. With his drink in hand he made his way to me, sitting his cup on the table. He gave me a hug and kiss on my right cheek.

"How have you been?"

"Great, how are you?" I asked back at him. It was so easy to talk to Edward.

"Good can't complain." I took a sip of my coffee as he continued. "So what made you become a teacher?" I had told him what I was doing in life last night.

"I loved English. I love reading and writing. So why not do what I love for a living. What brought you back to Forks?"

"My father is going into semi-retirement and I am going to be taking over his practice."

"That is great."

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Two years." He nodded his head taking a drink from his cup. He was staring at me, even after he had put his cup down. I could feel my checks start to heat up.

"Bella you are so beautiful." He spoke softly. If possible my cheeks got even redder. I could not believe I was blushing like a little school girl.

"Thanks" I said in a voice just above a whisper. He held my gaze until I looked down, not longer able to stand the intensity of Edward's stare.

"Why did you leave?" I asked when I was finally able to speak again.

"I thought I loved Tanya, so after her first semester at the University of Washington she wanted to move to Florida so I followed her. I ended up going to the University of Miami, studying pre-med and then medicine. After all it is one of the top medical programs in the country." I looked down at his hands as I was looking at my cup to pick it up, no wedding ring.

"What happen to Tanya?" I was no curious; they should have been married by now. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Again I thought loved her, but really I didn't. Looking back on it I didn't want to be by myself any longer." He took a deep breath before he continued his memory down memory lane. "She never went back to school once we moved to Florida, not that I cared, it really didn't bother me. She would hang out on the beach all day then going to the clubs all night. She was always saying things like" He did the air quotes "Edward you never hang out with me and my friends, or you really should go to this club, or I was bringing her down." He pinched the bridge of his nose and I couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the site of him. But he continued his story. "I would then try to explain to her that I had to go to school and study all the time so I could provide for our future. Tanya would be okay with that explanation for a week or so and then the routine would start over. Then one weekend I came back home to Forks to visit with my parents and my mom and dad had a nice long chat with me and I realized then that I really didn't love Tanya, I was just happy but not really. Plus I think Tanya already had somebody on the side but I can't be sure."

We finished our coffee and I finished the pastry I had gotten. Edward turned to me before we left.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" 

"Going to my father's house to have our weekly Sunday dinner."

"What about Monday evening?"

"Nothing." _Yet_ I thought to myself.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" 

"Yes that would be nice." I could tell by the heat on my cheeks that I was blushing again. _Calm down Bella._ We said our goodbyes. I waited until Edward was down the road before I pulled out my cell phone to call Alice. Besides I had half a dozen missed calls from her and another three from Rosalie. Alice probably had her try to reach me once she was unable to. Glad I left the phone in the car. Alice answered after the first ring.

"Bella why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"I left it in the car to avoid."

"Bella" Alice huffed into the phone. I could almost see her crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from me in mock anger.

"You know I love you Alice."

"I know." She said in a childish manner. "So how did your date with Edward go?"

"It was not a date, but at the end he did ask me on a date. I think"

"You think? What happen? Tell me! Tell me!" I could picture her bouncing up and down where she stood.

"He asked me what I was doing tomorrow night and I told him I was having dinner with my dad. So then he asked me what I was doing Monday, and I told him nothing. Edward then proceed to ask me will you go to dinner with me"

"You have a date." She screamed into the phone.

A/N: So what do you think? Will Alice drag Bella shopping? Will Bella tell Charlie about Edward?

Review and find out the answers in the next chapter.


End file.
